


My Daddy the Angel

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angels, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Grace Sharing, Human Castiel, Loss of Grace, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse into what it might be like for Castiel and Dean to have a daughter. Dean and Sam are implied. The scene is written as if their daughter, Mary Jo Winchester, is just getting old enough to be curious about where her fathers came from but still not old enough to really know. Castiel's grace is featured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Daddy the Angel

A tall man walks through a park holding a little girl's hand. Her hair shines darkly in two pigtails and her eyes sparkle blue, almost too large and innocent for her head. He wears a black t-shirt and a blue flannel shirt, looking somewhat careless with messy equally dark hair and scruff, but the little girl is the most immaculate doll. Her soft lavender dress bounces on her knees as she skips along by her daddy's side.

To this little girl, the most important thing in the world is flying high on the swings that day. She has no capacity to feel shame that strangers stare when they realize she's being raised by two men. It doesn't occur to her to question why Daddy has no family or Papa sometimes disappears with Uncle Sam for a few days at a time because they always bring her a toy from wherever they went. Nothing about living in a bunker fazes her because the minute they knew she was coming, they made it a real home inside for her.

The little girl doesn't know that Daddy used to be a real live angel. She doesn't know that her Papa found a surrogate to carry her so that Daddy could know the human experience of having blood family - having a legacy the two men could love and bring up together - because the two men love each other like soulmates.

A month before she was born, Papa found Daddy's grace and gave it back to him. He could have chosen to be an angel again. That meant giving up the love he already felt for their unborn child and he couldn't make himself trade his new family for everlasting immortality.

Today, as Daddy pushes the little girl on the swing, a little vile hangs around her neck. Bluish-white liquid lights it up when she's afraid of the dark and she knows it's special. Daddy told her she holds the history of the universe in that little necklace. See, Daddy knows all kinds of magical things and patiently answers her questions as she grows toward her school years. And one day, he'll tell her the story of how he found Papa and Uncle Sam.

But not today.

"Higher, Daddy!" she shouts gleefully as the wind sails through her thick, dark pigtails.

"Higher? Mary Jo Winchester, are you sure?" Daddy asks, laughter playing his lips.

"I want to fly!" she squeals.

Somehow, she believes she could fly. Sometimes she even sees Daddy flying in her dreams with great black wings and glowing blue eyes. Little girls always want to be like their fathers, after all.


End file.
